Many people suffer from sprains, arthritis and other ailments at the joints such as the knees, elbows, wrists as well as neck pain. Often the treatment consists of wraps to stabilize and provide pressure to the joint, sports ointments and creams as well as prescribed and over-the-counter pain medications.
Many people suffering from such ailments are reluctant to take pain killing drugs over an extended period of time for fear of obtaining a dependency or simply based upon a general reluctance to take drugs. For these people, the remedies are limited to treatment through ice, heat, wraps and externally applied ointments such as sports creams and the like. The products such as wraps and ointments must be separately purchased. Further, the ointments and creams, if applied underneath a wrap, can stain and soil the wrap making it unsightly for the person to wear in public.
Still further, it is known that certain pressure joints near joints, if pressure is applied, can help to reduce and alleviate pain. The wraps and ointments heretofore used do not provide a means to impose an acupressure effect to help reduce pain.
The present invention is directed to overcome these drawbacks.